Compromising
by SD130413
Summary: Ed Tucker things that things at SVU is twisted. He brings in three psychiatrists to find out how close SVU really are but what the psychiatrists find out is deeper than they first expected. Does the Special Victims Unit get split up or does someone do whatever they can to save it and keep everything the way it is?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the characters or some plot lines but I did make this story up!**

Ed Tucker sat in his office facing the three psychiatrists he'd called in. All three had a history with SVU, they had all worked with them at one point in time or another but this time they were called in to work for IAB, or more in actual face, for Ed Tucker.

George Huang, Elizabeth Olivet and Rebecca Hendrix already felt uncomfortable and the Lieutenant hadn't even explained to them why they were all sat in the office, whatever it was they knew it couldn't be good and the only connection the three had to them man sitting in front of the was the Special Victims Unit.

"We've brought you in to assess the Special Victims Unit." He said nonchalantly. "The three of you will interview each member of the squad and at the end we here at IAB want a full report so we can understand the psychological connection each of them have with each other and so we can gain understanding whether or not it's time to shake the unit up and send them all their separate ways within the NYPD or whether or not unsolved sex crimes would be on an all-time high if we ever did such a thing."

"You want us to tell you if SVU are too close?" George asked in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I want to know. I need to know exactly what their relationship to one another is, because we don't know how close is too close."

The three psychiatrists shifted uncomfortably in their seats. They knew then and there that the fate of SVU as they knew it was in their hands.

"I want your reports to be separate, I want your individual opinions as individual psychiatrists and not a group report." Ed continued and the three nodded softly to show understanding.

This had been years in the making. The Special Victims Unit where known for being as close as kin could be and no one knew if this made the team better or worse and the fact was that there were rumours about more than work relationships going on, such as Benson and Stabler being closer than married couples with major sexual tension that no one knew whether or not it had been acted upon and the rumour that Benson and Cragen were like father and daughter meeting on a regular basis to hang out as father and daughter would, again, no one knew if these rumours were true but whether or not they were was not the concern it was whether or not it compromised their efficiency.

"Of course we're including the annual psych evals in this report too so evaluate them individually too just as you are being paid to do." Tucker added and again the three murmured their acknowledgement. "And one last thing…" He started getting the full attention of the psychiatrists. "No one at SVU can know anything about the report, only that they're getting their annual psych evals by three different psychiatrists as an experiment to see if the conclusion is the same or not."

* * *

The three shrinks sat in the coffee shop together to put some form of plan into place. They had to be at SVU later that afternoon where they would be hanging around gaining some information in between sitting down with the Detectives one on one.

They knew it was going to be difficult. Each shrink had their own individual connection to SVU and they each felt like telling IAB to shove it because SVU was a family and no family should be separated, they each had their own concerns about the welfare of each individual should the family be split up.

"Is it wrong feeling like I'm about to betray my friends?" George asked as he gazed at some of the questions he'd written out to ask the Detectives.

"No." Elizabeth said. "Well, yes, actually because I feel the same but we have no choice here unless we want Ed Tucker to get our asses fired."

"I evaluated Benson and Stabler because Cragen thought they were too close." Rebecca inputted into the conversation. "I did it because I was asked to but I hated every minute of it, what was worse I lied."

"What do you mean you lied?" George gasped.

"I told Cragen they were too close and I said he would lose his two best detectives if he split them, which was the truth but that's not what he asked me to find out, he wanted to know if the fact that they were too close compromised them as Detectives and the answer was yes, in my professional opinion they would always pick each other over the job." Rebecca explained nonchalantly to the two shocked shrinks in front of her.

"It could have cost you your license if something happened and they were re-evalutaed." Elizabeth said.

"I know." Rebecca sighed. "I knew that when I did it but it didn't bother me, the fact they are so close is what makes them good Detectives, they wouldn't be as good if they weren't partners and sex crimes wouldn't be closed half as quick, they work well together and to be honest they need each other."

"Well we can't lie this time around." George said. "Because the truth is, this has been a long time coming."


	2. Chapter 2

Don Cragen had just spoken with IAB. This year's Psychiatric Evaluations were about to take an unexpected twist and he knew that his four Detectives were going to have something to say on the matter. This year, three psychiatrists would individually evaluate them and make a report on them for IAB and Don knew there was a chance his unit wouldn't come out of this unscathed this time around, whatever one shrink missed the other would definitely pick up and that left a lot of ground covered.

When there was a knock on his office door he braced himself by taking a deep and calming breath knowing that the shrinks had arrived.

"Come in." He called.

George, Elizabeth and Rebecca all filed into the office on right after the other looking just slightly apologetic, it was obvious to Don that the shrinks didn't want to partake in this investigation as much as he didn't want his unit to do.

"So how do you want to proceed?" Don asked trying to get it over and done with.

"Well we'll be observing first. So have you got any cases?" Rebecca asked, her being the most confident out of the three.

"Yeah Stabler and Liv are out at a scene what seems to be an open shut rape suicide but we have to be sure." Cragen replied. "And Munch and Fin are working a suspected child abuse case they're currently at Mercy General interviewing the kid."

"Ok, how about I start with you Don?" George asked wanting to get interviewing the man he looked up to out of the way as soon as possible.

"Sure. If you two ladies want anything to drink you know where the machine and the coffee pot are." He smiled and the two women nodded their acknowledgement and slipped out of the office leaving the FBI appointed shrink with the Captain.

"So you spoke to Ed Tucker?" George asked though he already knew the answer he had to make sure that Don Cragen wasn't on guard.

"Yeah, seems a bit pointless to me but we'll roll with it because we have to, I haven't told the guys yet because I'm sure they'll have a thing or two to say about this nonsense." Don replied with an aging grin on his face.

"I agree with you Don, I don't know what angle IAB are working though." He lied, only because he felt like he had to but he did agree with the Captain this was a load of nonsense.

"So let's get this over and done with." Cragen smiled.

"Ok, tell me since the last time we talked how have you been?" George asked as he opened his legal pad ready to take notes.

"I've been as good as can be." Cragen shrugged. "But that's not what you want to ask is it? You want to know when the last time I wanted a drink was? When was the last time I went to an AA meeting out of the blue because the urge was so strong? Right?" Don asked and George chuckled lightly.

"Actually, this time around it's not what I want to know, now I can't vouch for the other two but I know you Don and I would know if you'd fallen off the wagon too." George smiled gently and he saw Cragen relax a little into his seat.

"Then George tell me, what is it you want to know?" Don chuckled.

"Tell me about your Detectives." George said and with a slight frown Don thought for a moment.

"What do you want me to tell you about them George?" Don asked confused. "You know them as well as I do…"

"I want your opinions on them, your opinion on your subordinates." George replied conscious of how he answered the captain's questions.

"Munch is just as insane as ever, he still thinks Elvis and Kennedy are on the moon or in the jungle or somewhere, Fin is just as gangster as ever I think he misses Narcs, Elliot's a hot head and Olivia's… Liv's… she's ok." Don's mind had obviously wandered while George scribbled as fast as he could.

"Tell me more about Olivia?" George inquired earning a look of confusion from the more senior man.

"I don't know exactly what you want here George?" Don questioned carefully.

"It's no secret that you and Olivia are closer than meets the eye Don." George replied sarcastically. "Tell me about your relationship with her."

"Well." Don sighed, he wasn't comfortable talking about it but George would know if he was hiding something. "I finally had the talk with her."

"The talk?" George asked in utter confusion, there was no way he meant anything sexual because George was pretty certain Olivia knew all about the birds and the bees before she even met Don Cragen.

"About…" He hesitated and sighed softly. "About my death."

"You talked to Olivia about your death?" George asked in utter confusion.

"Yes." Don nodded. "Olivia is like a daughter to me and I have made no qualms about hiding the fact. I am not getting any younger and someday I will die. Everything that is needed to know after my passing is known to Olivia, she will handle everything, my estate, my finances, the lot of it and she has all necessary papers and has signed the necessary forms."

"You've asked Olivia to deal with all of that?" George was quite taken aback by the Captain's revelation.

"I have. I don't have any other family. She is … she is my everything." Don sighed softly. "I know it will come and when it does I know it's going to be hard on Olivia, but it always is hard on children when they lose their parents." Don propped his elbows up on the desk and clasped his hands together. "I have made sure my 'daughter' will be taken care of when I am gone." He added cautiously.

"You've written Olivia into your will?" George was visibly in a lot of shock and he couldn't hide it.

"George." Don let out a heavy breath. "Olivia is the sole beneficiary of my will."

George who had been writing as Don spoke lowered his hand slowly and looked right into the grey eyes of the aging Captain.

"Does she know?" George asked.

"No she doesn't." Don replied. "All she knows is that when I go she will be the one who has to sign everything and deal with the lawyers and the funeral arrangements. I have a lock box which has some of my wife's old jewellery and a copy of the will. She knows when I die to go to that lock box. She has a copy of the key for when the time comes and I know Olivia has placed all the papers and the key in a drawer and has chosen for now to forget about them and when I die that's when she'll look at them."

"When did all of this occur?" George asked scribbling a few more notes.

"It was something I'd been thinking about for a long time. Olivia and I grew pretty close quite quickly but the day we came the closest was the day or night rather, that she came to my house and told me everything about what happened in Sealview." Don explained as he glanced out through the blinds to look at the Detectives who were walking into the bullpen.

"She told you about what happened in the basement?" George asked brining Don's attention back to him.

"Yes." Don nodded. "She needed someone to talk to and after a lot of thinking she came round to my place, she was a nervous wreck I've never seen her looking so… so anxious before, when she walked in here on her first day she radiated confidence then all of a sudden, nearly ten years later she was stood in my doorway and she looked so small George, so small. So without either one of us saying a word, I invited her in and made us a coffee."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Thank you." Olivia smiled as Don handed her over a mug of steaming coffee._

_For the past ten minutes, while her superior had been in the kitchen making coffee she had been sat on the couch in the living room trying to work out if she had done the right thing in coming here. It had been six whole months since Sealview had occurred, but three whole days since she'd held a gun to the back of a man's head and she knew that she had to tell him. He'd already ordered her to take some personal time without making it official so a notation didn't have to go into her jacket but after Margot had told her she needed to talk to someone, a friend or a family member she knew she owed Don Cragen an explanation._

_"Is everything ok Liv?" He asked as he settled himself into his old battered arm chair._

_"No." She answered, her voice shaking._

_"What's going on?" He asked gently, his eyes looking over at her while hers stayed transfixed to the mug she was holding in her lap._

_"I can't do this." She said jumping to her feet. "I shouldn't have come here… I'm so sorry."_

_"Olivia." Don said having gotten to his feet after putting his mug on the coffee table, he grabbed her biceps before she could do the same and then leave._

_"I'm sorry." She said and he could see the tears shinning in her brown eyes._

_"Talk to me Olivia." He probed softly and he slipped the mug out of her hands and placed it on the table before lowering her to sit on the couch._

_He slipped onto the couch beside her and took her hands in his own. She looked so fragile, so hurt, he'd never seen her like this before._

_"I held a gun to the back of Dominic Pruitt's head and pulled the safety off." She said her voice just a hoarse whisper Don had been lucky to have heard it._

_"What?" He asked in complete disbelief._

_One of his hands worked its way to her chin and tilted it up so she looked at him._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered._

_"I'm not looking for an apology Liv." Don said softly. "I am looking or hoping for an explanation of some sort though."_

_"I had a flashback." She admitted and the confusion was evident on her superior's face. "I had a flashback to what happened in the basement at Sealview." She said the tears now slipping slowly down her cheeks._

_"What happened in the basement Olivia?" He asked his thumb wiping her tears away as the fell._

_"I shouldn't have gone with him." She said her voice cracking with the supressed sobs._

_"Shh, hey don't blame yourself." Don told her, treating her just like he would any other victim because right now that's exactly what she was behaving like._

_"He told me he was taking me to the hole." She said swallowing back the lump in her throat. "He cuffed me and led me out and when I realised we were going in the wrong direction he became a little rough then… then I saw the mattress…" She closed her eyes, she didn't want to see the look on Don's face when he finally found out the secret she'd been harbouring for so long. "... I fought him Don I really did…" She hiccupped._

_"I know Liv, I know." He replied trying to keep his voice even because he felt like crying at that moment but he knew Olivia could close up at any moment and had to stay calm._

_"I fought against him and I ran and I screamed and I hid and … and he wouldn't stop. He finally found me and then he cuffed me to the bars on some door and … and he said… he said 'bite me and your dead'… that's … that's when Fin busted in… he didn't… he didn't get the chance to do anything…" She hiccupped hard and fell forward into Don's chest as she cried._

_Don wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back. As she spoke a million different things had been going through his mind. Not that knowing made it any better. He'd suspected something bad had happened to her but being in prison, especially as a complete innocent person, couldn't have been easy so he'd put her behaviour at first down to that, she'd been jumpy and flinched just as victims did but he and many other had put it down to just the trauma of being behind bars._

_"Olivia." He whispered as her sobbing began to slow but she made no attempt to move. "Your trauma… what you went through, it's no more or less traumatic than someone who was raped, you were still violated Liv…"_

_"Don't." She said finally pulling away. "Please don't talk to me like a vic Cap."_

_"It's Cap now?" He teased. "Ok Detective Benson, you are taking at least a week, you're going to therapy you're not going to pull your gun on anyone again…"_

_She finally cracked a smile at his teasing._

_"I'm taking two weeks because I need to get my head together, I'm already in therapy and no I don't think I'll take my gun on anyone again. I know I'm lucky that Pruitt didn't report it." Olivia replied wiping her tears._

_"Yes you are." Don agreed. "But they both knew didn't they?"_

_"Excuse me?" Olivia asked in surprise._

_"That you have PTSD, they knew, they've seen it before, the marines." He explained._

_"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "They knew."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"She stayed at my place for the first time that night." Don smiled subtly after telling George the story.

"She's stayed since?" He asked scribbling notes.

"At least one Saturday a month, when she isn't on call and then we go out for lunch on Sunday together, we call it Daddy/Daughter day." Don smiled and George saw him eyeing something on his desk.

"What are you looking at?" George inquired as whatever it was made Don's eyes sparkle.

Still smiling he picked up a photo frame and handed it to George unashamedly. George looked at the photograph. It was cute. Four smaller photographs on one photo paper that had obviously been taken in one of the machines found in large department stores or shopping malls.

"Olivia had been complaining that her work boots were close to falling apart and as we were walking through the shopping mall together I pointed it out and told her a story about having never used one before, she grabbed my hand and said 'well Don there's a first time for everything.'" He grinned happily. "She's cut up the photos, one is on her desk, one is in her wallet, the other two are in her apartment, one on the shelf in the living room and one on her dresser."

"You've been in her apartment?" George asked in surprise, he'd been there a couple of times for beer and a pizza but Olivia was particularly privet and the only person Olivia had as a regular visitor to his knowledge was Elliot.

"Yeah for coffee after a Sunday out or for a coffee before we go out, George she's like my daughter of course I've been to her apartment." He replied.

"Ok." George continued to scribble notes.

"I thought you wanted to evaluate my mental health and not Olivia's." Don said and George just raised an eyebrow.

"I ask all of you about your families, like you said, she's like a daughter to you." George smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the great response on this story!**

When George and Don left the office Olivia and Elliot jumped to their feet to fill their Captain in on what they had learned.

"Ok so the apparent rape suicide isn't as straight forward as we'd hope. John Doe's prints were on the gun and there was a struggle, the murder was her accidentally shooting him and then she shot herself. However the fluid found on our Jane Doe isn't a match to John." Elliot explained.

"Seeing as John Doe's DNA matches two open rape cases and his pants were down we believe he was probably going to rape Jane however Warner says there's severe vaginal trauma so we have reason to believe that the semen caking her thighs is from a rape happening the same night, it would explain the suicide."

"Which makes whoever raped her the first time guilty of third degree manslaughter." Cragen said as he looked at the board. "Any hits on the DNA?"

"No except that it matches three open rape cases." Elliot said.

"Munch and Fin have finished with the kids statement the doctor confirms that the bruises are actually consistent with apparent angle that the kid fell down the stairs so they're on the way back now." Olivia added and Cragen nodded.

"Ok Olivia sit in with Hendrix, Elliot go see Warner and get the files on the three other rapes when you get back fill Munch and Fin in and try and find out who are Jane Doe is then go over everything in the three other statements." Don told them all.

Olivia bit her tongue but instantly folded her arms across her chest. Hendrix and Olivet had filled her and Elliot in on the pilot proposal while they waited for Don and so she knew why she had to see each shrink but she had to admit that she didn't like it, especially didn't like divulging to Olivet who was one of Olivia's friends, closest friends at that.

"We'll go upstairs to the lounge." Hendrix smiled her hand landing on Olivia's shoulder.

She shrugged away and nodded, she was still quite weary of people touching her unexpectedly and was still in therapy even though the flashbacks had stopped and the nightmares were few and far between. Hendrix instantly took note of Olivia's obvious discomfort at being touched.

Once in the lounge Olivia sat at the edge of the couch with her elbow on her knees and her hands clasped together, she hated yearly psych evals and hated how they expected you to divulge everything at the same time digging out their files from the Morris Commission which held details of every evaluation.

"So how are you Olivia?" Rebecca asked as soon as she'd made herself comfortable with her legal pad and pen, on her lap was what was visibly Olivia's file.

"I'm fine." Olivia replied. "Bit pissed that we have to have three psych evals and have you observing us doing are jobs for reasons you can't seem to justify but other than that I'm fine." She snapped.

"Ok." Hendrix said with a slight raise of her eyebrows. "So the last time you were evaluated by George Huang was about six months ago?"

"Yeah after a rough case, we all spoke to George, heck even George saw someone." Olivia shrugged.

"I heard." Hendrix replied. "The last time you saw George for reasons unknown was back just over a year ago, it says here…" Hendrix flipped through Olivia's file while Olivia's stomach did summersaults. "it was after an undercover op."

"Yeah it's procedure to be evaluated after a long undercover op." Olivia replied trying to hide anything that would give away what was really going through her mind.

"A normal after undercover evaluation lasts about thirty minutes, according to the little notes George Huang took you were talk to him for three hours, care to explain?" Hendrix asked.

"No." Olivia replied with a smirk. "And I don't have to, everything you need to know is in those notes."

"Ok so why has George written right at the end 'possible PTSD?' and underlined it a few hundred times?" Hendrix asked with a smirk of her own.

"I don't know you'd have to ask George that." Olivia replied dryly.

"Olivia, I know you had PTSD, or most commonly known as RTS, were you raped while you were undercover?" Rebecca asked.

"No." Olivia spat. "And I don't know why you think I had PTSD either." Olivia replied her face betraying her voice which sounded strong.

"I also know you spoke to a shrink about it, went to group therapy, one to one, did it help?" Rebecca asked.

"Where are you getting this from?" Olivia asked her heart hammering hard inside her chest.

"Just answer the question." Rebecca replied.

"Yes it helped now where did you get this information from?" Olivia hissed visibly pissed.

"Nowhere, I asked general questions, if you'd have continued to deny them I would have believed you eventually." Rebecca smirked.

"You had no right, no one… it's not known that I had PTSD I saw a shrink that had no connection to the NYPD for a reason." Olivia explained.

"I guessed that." Rebecca replied. "I also know while you were suffering from PTSD you continued to work, you carried a gun, do you know how stupid that was Olivia?"

"I took some time." Olivia replied.

"Yeah five days after you left the prison and two weeks about six months later." Rebecca had obviously done her reading. "You know you could have lost everything right?"

"I do and I didn't." Olivia replied. "I got help Rebecca, I still attend a therapy session once a month now just to stay on the right path, the flashbacks are gone, the nightmares aren't half as often as they used to be and I haven't had a panic attack in months." She explained visibly uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Were you raped Olivia?" Rebecca asked softly.

"No." Olivia replied shaking her head. "I was sexually assaulted."

"Liv?" Rebecca questioned and Olivia knew that the shrink needed more details.

"I was orally sodomised." Olivia said. "It was brief it was… Fin … Detective Tutuola came in right on time."

"It doesn't make a difference you w…"

"I know." Olivia replied with a soft chuckle. "I was still violated, I'm still a victim, I've heard it all Rebecca, I've accepted it all and I've moved on with my life as much as I possibly could."

"Does your partner know?" Rebecca asked moving on.

"No." Olivia replied shaking her head softly and the answer surprised the shrink, she thought if anyone would know it would be Elliot.

"How come?" Rebecca asked.

"He doesn't need to be making sure I can do my job." Olivia replied her eyes glazing over a little and Rebecca could tell she was thinking about something but decided not to press on it.

"So who does know?" Rebecca asked.

"Don Cragen and Fin." Olivia replied.

"How did Don find out?" Rebecca inquired and Olivia sighed and sat back in her seat, she hated seeing a shrink, she often felt like she was being interrogated.

"I told him." Olivia replied. "After a tough case about six months ago he told me I needed to take some time, that's when I took two weeks off, that night I went round to his place and I told him everything or everything with a lot of skirting around the details."

"Ok." Rebecca smiled reassuringly as she scribbled some notes. "Tell me about your relationship with Fin."

"What do you wanna know?" Olivia frowned.

"What your relationship was like and what it's been since your undercover op." Rebecca explained and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Fin's like a brother to me, yes we're closer since he saved my life but we've been close since he was shot while we were on a stake out, he's Fin, he's great." Olivia shrugged she really didn't know what to say.

"Ok… and your relationship with Don?" Rebecca asked.

"We've been a lot closer since I told him the truth, I mean we were close anyway, he's the only father figure I've ever known but he's made sure I know what it's like to have a father not just the joys of having one but the responsibility that comes with it too." Olivia replied.

"Responsibilities?" Rebecca questioned.

"Yeah." Olivia replied not wanting to divulge to Hendrix what she meant but she knew she'd stepped in it and that she would have to divulge.

"What type of responsibilities?" Rebecca inquired her voice changing to match the intrigue.

Olivia sighed, she hated thinking about the responsibilities that Don had instilled on her all those weeks ago.

"He … he… he…" Olivia couldn't bring herself to tell Hendrix.

"He?" Rebecca asked and it was obvious that she wasn't going to drop it.

"He gave me the papers to his estate, his finances, a key to a lock box and the details of his lawyer and his… his funeral arrangements." Olivia explained.

"He's instilled those responsibilities on you?" Rebecca asked and Olivia just nodded in reply. "How does that make you feel Olivia?"

"I don't like to think about it, you know? I feel like I've already lost one parent, one I wasn't close to but Don … he's the only man who's ever loved me the way he does, unconditionally, you know? I didn't know what it was like but knowing that he … that he needs me to do this for him… it … it made me know that not only does he love me but he trusts me to respect his wishes when … when the time comes. He said that before me he'd not even thought about what would happen if he died, who would take care of everything and it took him nearly nine years to ask me, it was something he'd thought about after the first year I'd worked here because of how close we were but it was eight years later when he finally had the courage to sit me down and ask me and I didn't want to listen, I didn't want to think about his death, his ending but I had to just like ever daughter or son has to think about their parents dying I have to do that to the only person who's ever loved me like that so the answer to how it makes me feel is - it hurts Rebecca… It hurts to know that one day all those papers shoved in a box beside the box containing everything about my estate and finances I am going to have to sit down and go through them and when I do have to do that it will be because the man I look up to, the man who I'd openly call my hero is gone and that fucking hurts but until that day comes, until that day I try not to think about it, I can't go through every day worrying that Don's going to drop dead so I try and cherish each day that I get to spend with him." Olivia replied before getting up.

"Olivia I'm not done." Rebecca said quickly.

"But I am." Olivia replied the tears at the edge of her eyes so close to spilling over and she didn't want to cry in front of Rebecca over her fear of Don's death.

Rebecca just scribbled a small note while Olivia walked downstairs and re-joined the group.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm away for a few days, will write and upload when I can but I can say updates will be few and far between for a few days!**

Olivia crossed her arms and refused to make eye contact with anyone when she got back down. Olivia wasn't surprised that Rebecca hadn't asked about Elliot because it hadn't been two years ago when the shrink had sat down with both her and Elliot and evaluated them so they weren't split up.

"Ok so Jane Doe's name is Mariah Cruz, she's twenty three years old. We've got a list of her ex-boyfriends, favourite hang outs, and so on so Munch and Fin find out if Mariah had something in common with the other victims, Olivia go to visit the ex-boyfriends. Elliot sit down with Olivet." Don said as Olivia was handed a file by her partner.

"You want Olivia to interview suspects alone?" Elliot asked in surprise, he always went on the defence when Olivia's safety came into play.

"No I'm going to go with her." Don replied with a soft smile. "Munch will be here to Man the phones."

Elliot seemed to consider this for a moment, he knew he had to sit down with the shrinks at some point and miss out on aspects of the case but that didn't matter he wanted to be with Olivia when she visited possibly dangerous criminals.

"Fine." Elliot said dropping the file on his desk while everyone else split up to get to work, Rebecca and George finalising their notes from the two they had spoken to.

Elliot followed Elizabeth into the interview feeling apprehensive. He always seemed to find himself in hot water when the yearly psych evals came around and this time there was even more chance of that happening, there was also the fact that he didn't know Olivet as well as he knew George and Rebecca.

"So how are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked as soon as they'd both sat down.

"Fine." Elliot shrugged, he wasn't here to talk about how he was feeling now, he knew that much.

"Ok how do you feel about this case?" Elizabeth asked writing notes at once.

"It's different." Elliot shrugged. "I guess you could say I'm intrigued by it, finding a rapist after the girl committed suicide… proving rape is going to be tough someone claims rough sex then it's going to be hard to prove otherwise."

"I understand." Olivet smiled softly. "Right so tell me about your co-workers, your relationship with each of them."

"Uh ok." Elliot said the confusion evident on his face. "Munch is a conspiracy nut, he could make a conspiracy appear in the most open and shut cases and it can be amusing at times. Fin's tough guy persona is all an act, he's a real teddy bear at heart especially with Olivia, he really feels the need to look out for her and then Olivia is amazing but she's not talking to me right now."

"Only one of those things contained what someone thought about you." Elizabeth said softly.

"What you want me to tell you what they think of me now?" Elliot asked.

"Do you want to tell me what you think they think of you?" Elizabeth asked and Elliot chuckled.

"I think you shrinks would call that answer deflecting." Elliot replied.

"I was simply asking a question." Elizabeth smiled. "Go on, tell me what you think your co-workers think about you."

"Ok." Elliot nodded. "They think I'm a hot head, I have a temper and I don't control it perfectly but they also know I'm loyal, I'd go to bat for them if they need me to. No one knows me better than Olivia, not even my ex-wife and kids know me as well as Olivia does heck Olivia knows me better than I know myself and I'm sure she'd say the same thing about how well I know her."

Elizabeth scribbled notes as fast as she could before moving on, his answer about Olivia didn't surprise him at all, if anything she would have been more surprised if he'd have tried to deny his feelings towards her and the truth was she was close enough to Olivia to have been trusted to the big secret about how much she loved Elliot, but he had been married then.

"When did you get divorced?" Elizabeth asked.

"Emotionally? Twelve years ago. Legally? A year ago." Elliot replied and Olivet's interest peaked at the answer.

"What happened twelve years ago that made you as you say emotionally divorce your wife?" Elizabeth asked her eyes fixed on Elliot's sapphire orbs as she waited for an answer.

"Twelve years ago Olivia came to SVU." He smiled. "My whole world changed that week."

"Elliot… How close are you and Olivia?" Elizabeth asked.

"On the record all you're getting is she's my best friend." Elliot said his finger pointing towards the shrink in an almost threatening manner.

Elizabeth dropped her pen for a moment and looked at Elliot softly, coaxing him without a word.

"And off the record?" Elizabeth asked.

"We've been in a relationship for eight months, I love her and I want to make her my wife." Elliot replied. "And I find out that's in your report and I will get lawyers involved, it could cost our jobs so no one and I mean no one knows."

"It won't be in my report Elliot, I'm one of Olivia's friends." Elizabeth reminded him.

"I know." Elliot nodded. "I just can't bear the thought of losing her as a partner or girlfriend."

"Ok we'll move on and back on the record what's your relationship with Captain Cragen like?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's my superior, he says jump and about eighty percent of the time I say how high." Elliot shrugged.

"The other twenty percent?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm too tried or don't see a reason to jump so I argue with him." Elliot smirked the Stabler shit eating grin that Elizabeth had heard Olivia talk about, the smile when she mentioned it made her smile and her eyes sparkle.

"That's it?" Elizabeth asked.

"The man is like a second father to me but we're not close." Elliot replied. "He's my boss and I'm his subordinate. He just showed me what it's like to be a real man."

"Ok." Elizabeth smiled. "Have you ever thought about what you'd do if you couldn't work special victims anymore?"

"What would I do? I don't know." Elliot shrugged. "I guess I've always thought I'd be here until I had my twenty and then stuck it out till I decided enough is enough."

"So if you were asked tomorrow to transfer out what would you do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I guess I'd go to maintenance or something, only two years till I've done my twenty but I don't know, maybe I'd go where I was wanted." Elliot replied.

"So you wouldn't mind having to leave SVU?" Elizabeth continued as she scribbled notes.

"Olivia and I know if we ever want to be open about our relationship one of us has to leave, Olivia was born to work SVU, it's all she knows." Elliot shrugged.

"What if Olivia was asked to leave?" Elizabeth asked her eyes looking up at Elliot.

"I think… it would hurt her and … and it would take a long time for her to get settled in another unit or another department even if she went to a different SVU unit… it would hurt her… Manhattan SVU is her home and … and her family."


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia was driving while Don was sitting in the passenger seat. They both felt a little awkward, they had never worked together in this capacity in the whole ten years Olivia had been at SVU.

"So how do you and Elliot normally do this?" Don asked as they came closer to the first address.

"Notify, question, accuse, read. Have you forgotten how to do this Cap?" Olivia teased as she pulled over.

"Oh it's Cap now? What happened to Dad?" He replied defensively.

"_Daaaad_, we're working." She replied as she switched off the engine and she leant over and kissed his cheek.

"I told George about everything." He said quickly.

"What?" Olivia asked pulling away in surprise.

"I … I told George, he was asking me about my relationship with each of you and I told him how close we were." He explained looking disheartened.

"I told Rebecca too… well in so many words I did, I … do you… do you think they'll use it against us?" Olivia asked her voice shaking.

"I." He stopped and looked out the windscreen. "I don't know Olivia, I mean our relationship is far from normal even if it is healthy I'm your Captain, biologically I'm nothing but emotionally I'm your father, when you're out of line I talk to you like I would my daughter, when you need a hug I provide that, you talk to me about this boyfriend you won't even tell me his name, you told me about Sealview and you haven't told your partner. I don't know Liv…"

"Do… do you want this to stop?" She asked trying to hide all her emotions.

"God no!" He gasped. "No Olivia… I would retire before I'd lose you as a daughter." He said grabbing hold of her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Do you… do you want it to stop?"

"No." Olivia replied. "Dad … Don… Cap… whatever." She shrugged. "You've been more of a parent to me in these past ten years than my mother was for thirty three, I love you and I respect you and … and I don't need to put 'like' in front of the word Dad anymore, I don't need to say 'like a dad; because you are my Dad, in the sense that matters, any man can biologically be a father but it takes a real man to be a real Dad. You are a real man." She smiled.

Don looked at the woman who he wished everyday could biologically be his daughter, he wished he could have met her so many years before and given her some of the life that she deserved.

* * *

"What have you got?" Elliot asked as he sat down on the edge of his desk looking over at Munch and Fin.

"Well other than the fact they live within five blocks of each other they use the same grocery store and the same laundrette but that's it." Fin explained.

"Ok Sergeant Munch what you want us to do?" Elliot asked going over to make a coffee.

"Of course Cragen's out living his glory days with baby girl Benson and I'm left running the office." Munch sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ok Fin and Elliot go to the laundrette and the grocery store and ask about the four victims and do not leave until you have something."

"And you can talk to me in the meantime." George replied with a smile as Hendrix and Olivet were busy scribbling away at the interaction between the co-workers.

"Ok." Munch sighed. "Let's get the shrinking over with according to Benson my head's to big and could do with being shrunk a bit…" He chuckled lightly and brought a smile to George's face.

* * *

"That was a colossal waste of time." Olivia sighed as she got into the car.

"Well the parents could have spared us the time and told us he was her high school sweetheart and they broke up after graduation." Don chuckled.

"Ok so should we take the list backwards because I think they probably gave them in order from her first boyfriend." Olivia said and Don smiled softly in agreement.

"So when do I get to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Don asked as Olivia pulled away from the curb.

"I don't know Dad." She replied sighing, he never asked questions, just listened when she talked about him.

"Can't I even know his name? I'm your father Liv." Don replied stressing the word father as any father would in this situation.

"I know but it's complicated." Olivia shrugged. "I want you to meet him and I want you to know his name and if he wants to marry me then I want him to come and ask you for your blessing before he proposes. But it's … it's complicated."

"You love him." Don stated.

"Yeah." Olivia answered even though it wasn't a question.

* * *

"So John."

"So George." He replied with a shrug the cynical man hated these personal one on one conversations.

"You don't make relationships personal do you." George said going straight in there knowing if Munch worked it out no one would believe him anyway.

"I have four ex-wives, they were personal enough." Munch replied.

"You left Baltimore, your family, each of your wives, what about SVU?" George continued ignoring the sarcasm.

"What about SVU?" Munch asked with a shrug.

"Your personal relationships here?" George explained.

"I really don't get where you're going with this." Munch replied.

George chuckled softly, Munch was obviously considering the question because he wasn't coming back with any sort of sarcastic remark.

"Talk to me about your relationships with your co-workers." George said and Munch let out a breath as he thought.

There was many ways he could talk to the shrink about the four people who he was closest to, he could be cold and calculating and just state the facts, he could tell the truth and be honest about it but either way he knew he had to say something.

"They're my co-workers." He replied with a shrug. "What do you want me to give you a full family history for each of them ok… Elliot has five kids, one live parent, one dead parent…"

"You know that's not what I mean." George interrupted sighing at the typical Munch way of making things more complex than they needed to be.

"Well ok I don't know what to tell you about them George they're my co-workers." Munch shrugged. "They're the men and woman I have to work with every day, the ones who see the worst of humanity by my side."

"So that's all you see them as? Co-workers?" George asked.

"What else am I supposed to see them as?" Munch replied.

"Friends? Family?" George said and Munch shrugged and sighed softly.

"Friends. Yeah ok they're my friends." Munch stated.

"Tell me a unique memory you share with each one of them." George said needing more from Munch than what he was giving him.

"Ok Tutuola and I, at the start of his career here in SVU just after Jeffries left we were always the ones sent dumpster diving, a job rookies and unis are usually designated but for some reason it was the two of us almost every time while Stabler and Olivia would run around working the top cases but it's never bothered me you know? Anyway, Tutuola would always complain but he always seemed to prefer dumpster diving to listening to my theories." Munch smiled.

"Tell me something, why is it you called only Olivia by her first name?" George asked surprising the Sergeant.

"What?" Munch asked in complete surprise.

"When you were talking Olivia was the only one you used her first name, the rest were by their surnames." George explained.

"You're the shrink here George why don't you tell me?" Munch replied with a roll of his eyes beneath his darkened sunglasses.

"Ok I think you feel a different sort of bond with Olivia, you feel closest to her, there's something about her…" George inquired as he gave his opinion. "Tell me what you think is your relationship with Olivia."

"Olivia is… Olivia." Munch sighed and shrugged simultaneously. "What do you want me to say? She's attractive, she's humorous, she's kind-hearted need I go on George? Because you know Olivia as well as I do."

"I don't want to know what type of person she is, I want to know what your relationship with her is like." George explained.

"Ok well…" Munch felt particularly awkward, he'd never had to summaries his point of view on his relationship with anyone before and the question was how did he describe his relationship with Olivia? Was she just his co-worker? Of course not, their relationship was far too complex to just be co-workers. "I'd say it's more like… I don't know I'm that annoying funny uncle I guess, the one who makes her laugh when she feels like she'll never laugh again and gives her something to think about with my theories."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all you reviews as always your support means a lot to me!**

Olivia and Don led a young man into an interrogation room watched by Elliot who wasn't the slightest bit pleased. The perp had confessed in the car after both Olivia and Don had reminded him numerous times of his rights but he had said he didn't deserve to have rights that he was guilty.

Elliot wasn't the least bit pleased, he had never had a perp confess in the car on him before and he would have loved to be a part of that with Olivia but when he found out that Olivia had done it with Don he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"So that's a case closed." Olivia smiled stepping into the bullpen with her superior.

"Good job Olivia." Don smiled patting her shoulder gently.

"Thanks." She smiled, hearing him compliment her like that made her smile, it wasn't often they had a reason to smile at SVU or were complimented on their job performance.

"Elliot write up the fives and then you can all go home." Don said. "Actually Tutuola, have you seen any of the shrinks today?"

"No Cap." Fin replied with an internal groan.

"Then get going." He said.

"You can come with me Fin." Rebecca smiled patronisingly and Fin once again supressed a groan.

Fin followed Rebecca upstairs knowing that this shrink had already talked to Olivia, he wondered how open with her Olivia had been, had she opened up about Sealview the way she needed to or had she skirted around it the way she had been doing since it had happened.

Once they were sat down Fin relaxed back, he knew he needed to be alert about the questions and the best way for him to do that was if his body was relaxed so his mind could be on high alert.

"Ok so Fin, first off how are you?" Rebecca asked.

"Great." Fin replied. "Glad that the case Olivia and Don were working all day was closed, hate it when cases drag on for weeks it can be frustrating."

"Like the case you worked with Olivia?"

"What case is that?" Fin knew at once there was two possibilities, either the Cruz case or Harris case and he knew he was going to have some explaining to do about both.

"The one where you were both undercover in a prison, that one dragged on didn't it?"

"Yeah." Fin nodded and Rebecca instantly took note that Fin was uncomfortable with the topic.

"So how long were you undercover for?" Rebecca asked.

"Five maybe six days." Fin shrugged. "I can't really remember, I just knew it dragged, every day felt like a week in that place for me."

"What about Olivia?" Rebecca continued and Fin looked at her, trying to figure out if she was going where he thought she was going.

"You'd have to ask her that but I'm sure it felt like longer for her, she was an innocent woman living with criminals in a high security prison." Fin replied being very careful.

"Did you come across Olivia a lot while you were there?" Rebecca asked.

"I did, I was on her wing, I was there to watch her back." Fin replied and the guilt he felt was visible in his face and Rebecca really felt for him.

"Did you ever have to get physical with her?" Rebecca asked and Fin visibly whitened.

"Did Liv tell you that?" Fin asked.

"She may or may not have, you know I can't disclose what she said to you Fin." Rebecca replied and Fin sighed softly.

"When she first arrived at the prison, I had to… It was horrible and we both knew it had to happen but I didn't want to but … I did and I can't stop feeling so guilty about it." Fin replied rubbing his forehead.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked knowing that Olivia hadn't mentioned much about Sealview.

"When she was finishing going through intake, just being searched, by a guard and he touched her up a bit and she reacted like she would out on the street and I had to step in… it was hard… I threw her onto the ground and I hit her with the baton and … I have never felt so guilty in all my life. She was straight to the prison hospital wing to get a cut cleaned up." Fin said and Rebecca took notes not only of what he was saying but what his face gave away to, the never ending guilt that was so clearly obvious. "Another guard… Lowell Harris…" Fin spat the name. "He stepped in to stop me doing it… hitting her again, helped her out…"

"Lowell Harris?"

"Guard that … never mind."

"The one who attacked Olivia?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah." Fin nodded guessing Olivia had been open about it for her to be able to say that. "It was almost another guard… Mathew Parker… the one who touched Olivia up first, he mentioned something when we were waiting in line to get our TB shots and I knew… I was stood there waiting for the nurse to come back with needles and I knew that something was off, I knew Olivia was at risk, it just kept playing over and over in my mind what this guy had said and I knew I had to help her so I ran off without getting my shot, found that the wing was on lock down. I spoke with Olivia's cell mate, I kinda knew that having her with me would help me find Olivia, she had no idea what I was doing she thought I was going to have sex with her so she could have a cigarette but I just needed to find Olivia."

"Did you find Olivia?" Rebecca asked.

"Not before the damage was done." Fin sighed.

"What happened to her?" Rebecca asked feeling concerned about both Fin and Olivia now and seeing as Fin was being more open than Olivia had been she was in no way going to stop this line of questioning.

"I don't know." Fin sighed. "I really have no idea what happened in that basement… she won't tell me."

"What do you know?" Rebecca asked.

"That when I walked in Olivia was handcuffed to a barred door by one hand and that his pants were down." Fin replied his eyes shut and the memory visibly playing like a movie behind the closed lids.

"Was Olivia raped?" Rebecca asked gently.

"Not according to her." He replied.

"But you're not so sure." Rebecca said, it wasn't a question.

"No, I'm not so sure but she refuses to talk to me about it, refuses to tell me, we worked together a few months later and she had PTSD, it was so obvious she had PTSD and she didn't deny it, she told me she was in therapy and the therapist she was seeing happened to be one who did pro-bono work with military rape victims… somehow the pieces fit."

"What's your relationship with Olivia been like since Sealview?" Rebecca asked not caring about moving on to other members of the squad because she wanted to be able to help Fin and Olivia through whatever happened in that basement, right now that had become her priority.

"I know she trusts me more, she used to trust no one but Elliot to have her back but she trusts me now, I guess it could be because what she says is true, I got there right on time but then again I don't know, I really don't know." Fin sighed. "I guess you could say sometimes it's strained, something might remind us both about Sealview and she will tense up and avoid looking at me."

"Do you think you'd like to talk to Olivia about it? Tell her how not knowing what actually happened affects you, possibly find out what really happened?" Rebecca asked.

"I guess." Fin shrugged. "But that's Olivia's choice man, she's the one who's gotta tell me things she probably doesn't want to talk about."

"I'll talk with your Captain, set it up, I think it will do you both some good." Rebecca smiled.

"Sure but if Olivia don't wanna, I ain't gonna make her talk." Fin told the shrink and Rebecca just smiled and nodded.

"Go on get outta here." Rebecca said and Fin upped and left as quick as he could, that had been the strangest psych evaluation he'd ever had but he guessed it was a lot to do with what Olivia had said about Sealview and Rebecca's intrigue, it wasn't like everything else wouldn't be covered by the other two shrinks.


End file.
